The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for preparing a chocolate confection. In particular, a coating material is projected from at least one coating dispensing device directly onto the faces of a plurality of confectionery or ice cream products in a row as the coating dispensing device moves in a path along the row.
Chocolate coatings can be difficult to apply to confectionery or ice cream products, principally because there is only a very short time period within which the coating must be applied to the confectionery product or a first layer of coating in order to achieve satisfactory adherence. The chocolate layer(s) are usually applied in liquid, semi-liquid, or paste form either by spraying, pouring, dipping, or pressing in a cold environment. Generally, this procedure results in the first layer glazing over to form a frost of condensation shortly after application thereof (less than 30 seconds), which prevents subsequent liquid layer(s) from adhering properly.
Several references disclose different types of chocolate or other edible coatings having the adherence problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,896 discloses an edible container shaped like a log made by spreading a plastic edible coating on the outside of a cylinder, adding bonbons to simulate branch stubs, and covering with a second layer of chocolate in a semi-liquid or plastic state.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,097 discloses hollow candy bodies made of chocolate having areas of the body formed with a color contrasting with the color of a major portion of the body. The hollow candy body may be prepared by chilling a dark chocolate in a portion of a mold, closing the mold and filling the mold with a light color chocolate, and chilling the mold again to form the light chocolate body overlaid by dark chocolate patches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,970 discloses a confectionery such as ice cream having a coating of chocolate or other edible composition. In particular, the coating is provided with line formations or perforations that are pressed into the coating to control and limit the separation of coating from the confectionery product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,110 discloses a method of coating chocolate edibles by dip-coating the edible in a coating of sufficiently low viscosity without the addition of cocoa butter. The chocolate is disclosed to be non-flowing at high temperatures due to the lack of cocoa butter in the composition during the dipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,853 discloses a frozen confection having a plurality of ingredients of individual colors, as well as a gravity feed arrangement for feeding a plurality of nozzles with the individually-colored ingredients so as to facilitate greater distribution of the ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,502 discloses marshmallow and other variegates having the ability to maintain a clear and distinct line of demarcation or delineation with a frozen dessert matrix into which the variegate is incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,200 discloses a method for producing three-dimensional decorations of a fatty confectionery material on a base confectionery, such as with a nozzle attached to a compressible bag for depositing the decorations. The deposition preferably occurs from a rotary sprayer, which deposits the decoration by use of a plurality of recesses in a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,128 discloses a method of making an iced piece of cake and providing good adhesion between the icing coating and the cake by adding a bonding layer to a cake, applying the icing, completely enrobing it with a chocolate layer, cooling and solidifying the chocolate layer, and subsequently decorating the top and sides by pressing thereon xe2x80x9csquigglesxe2x80x9d having a different color.
We have now devised an apparatus and methods for obtaining chocolate coatings by a process whereby the product to be coated remains stationary and the apparatus moves between the rows of the products to apply the coatings, as well as confectionery or ice cream products having a coating formed thereon from two layers of chocolate, whereby the second layer adheres satisfactorily to the first layer.
The invention relates to a process for preparing a coated confectionery or ice cream product comprising the steps of providing a row of confectionery or ice cream products, and providing a partial coating onto the products by projecting a coating material from a coating dispensing device directly onto at least a portion of each product in the row as the coating dispensing device moves in a path along the row of products. Preferably, the row of products remains stationary as the coating dispensing device moves along the path and coating material is projected from the coating dispensing device by centrifugal force as the coating dispensing device rotates.
Generally, a plurality of rows of products are provided, with at least two products per row, and the process includes the step of advancing a subsequent row of products after coating material has been applied onto the products of a previous row. When the products have front and rear sides, the rows of products can be advanced substantially perpendicularly to the path of the coating device. This enables the coating dispensing device to move from a home position at one end of the rows to a displaced position at the opposite end of the rows while projecting the coating material directly onto at least a portion of the rear sides of the products in the previous row and onto at least a portion of the front sides of the products in the subsequent row as the coating device passes along and between the rows. Thereafter, the rows of products are advanced after the coating dispensing device moves to the displaced position, and then the coating dispensing device is returned to the home position by passing the coating device along and between the rows while projecting coating material directly onto at least a portion of the rear sides of the products in the row that contains products with a coating on the front faces, and onto at least a portion of the front sides of the products in a subsequent row.
In another embodiment, the coating material comprises a water-based edible coating material, such as a water-based creamy mix, a non-aerated ice cream mix, a colored or flavored sorbet, water ice, or fruit puree. Advantageously, the coating material is projected onto the products in a reproducible pattern.
In one embodiment, the rows comprise 6 to 12 products per row and a full coating is applied onto the products by dipping, enrobing, or spraying before the coating material is projected from the coating device. If desired, a second partial coating can be applied onto the products after applying the full coating. The second partial coating material will usually be a different material or different color than the first partial coating material. For convenience, each of the full coatings and partial coating materials is a chocolate. Also, the partial coating material can include more than one color for enhanced visual results. In another embodiment, approximately 12 to 24 products per row can be used according to the invention.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for coating confectionery or ice cream products including a positioning device to hold a plurality of confectionery or ice cream products to be coated in a plurality of rows; a coating dispensing device that moves reversibly along a row between a home position at one end of the rows to a displaced position at the opposite end of the rows to apply at least one coating material to a portion of the products; and an indexing device capable of advancing the rows of products in stepwise fashion to advance at least one row of products past the at least one coating dispensing device after it moves from one position to the other.
Advantageously, the positioning device holds the plurality of confectionery or ice cream products in a vertical position, and the at least one coating dispensing device rotates to apply the coating material to the products by centrifugal force. The coating dispensing device typically rotates at a speed of about 300 to 700 rpm and the indexing device advances the rows of products once every about 0.1 seconds to 30 seconds. A general coating dispensing device comprises at least one rotatable pipe or cup with about 2 to 10 outlets. If desired, two coating dispensing devices can be used.